bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Lonely Home (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Lonely Home", Season 3, episode 29, 119th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Ojo Becomes a Lonelier Cub Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear explains the situation of being lonely, Don't Let Me Be Lonely and What Do You Think? {The word "Loneliness" appears below.} Bear: Loneliness. Loneliness is a type of depression that the feeling is not happy. Like...if they support a storm of depression. {A gray cloud appears above Bear. Cartoon rain drops appear in the distance.} Bear: Or, you just might want to get a divorce that hurts their feelings after saying things too hard. {An animated guy appears next to Bear with a girl walking away.} Bear: Not if you say hard things, he's gonna think a restraining order is just a typo. Or, uh...maybe...you just, might want to be left out. {An animated square with an empty room is shown with a cartoon man laying on the floor.} Bear: If that doesn't think that people are alone, close friends support you when you're down. Or, stay positive! Otter Plumbers Shadow Segment (glitter shines) Shadow-In a cavern *bat passes making sounds* Shadow-In a canyon *coyote howls like a wolf* Shadow-Excavatin' for a mine 49er-Why? I'm doing this. *continues working on the mine* Shadow-Dwelt a miner, 49er 49er-49? I'm only 40! Shadow-And his daughter Clementine Clementine-I'm Clementine, hi pop! 49er and Shadow-Oh my darling Horse and Shadow-Oh my darling Rattlesnake and Shadow-Oh my darling Clementine Meerkats and Shadow-You were lost and gone forever 49er and Shadow-Dreadful sorry, Clementine. Clementine-Pop, I'm just on my way to school. I'll email you. 49er-What's email? *waves his hand* Bye bye, Clementine. *Clementine leaves with her pick up truck* We'll miss you. (glitter shines) What If? / The Apology What if there was no Big Blue House? Where would I have my mousehole? Where would I keep my bed and all my clothes? Where would I play with all my things? Would I have friends to play with? What would become of me Do you suppose? (cut to spotting the mousehole locked) How would you find me, Bear? (cut to himself shivering in the snow) Would you look everywhere for me? For Ojo and Pip and Pop and Treelo too? If I didn't have my home What would I do? What would I do? (Tutter, the Big Blue House isn't going anywhere.) (Are you sure, Bear?) (Aw. Tutter.) (Bear brings Tutter back to the mousehole.) Right here with me is where you belong Right here you have your mousehole Right here is where you'll play with all your friends But why do some people have no home? It doesn't seem fair (I know, Tutter.) I wish we could bring their troubles to an end (Bear?) What if all of us here could spread just a little love around? Do you think we'll have a made a difference when we're done? (Well) If we do all that we can do By the time that we are through We can bring a little happiness to everyone Luna tells Bear about it / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) And By the Way, there is a good way to keep track of being lonely: the only thing standing inside between getting lonesome without the bottomless pit of Loneliness and despair. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 3 Transcripts